Hair Braider
by Ripped Paper-Wings
Summary: -Takes place 6 years after the series ended- Kurama and Shizuru catch up in her salon, he talks about his life, vice versa with Shizuru, and the elder Kuwabara... French Braids the kitsune's hair while chatting?


Ripped Paper Wings: This idea has been roaming in my mind for quite some time, so I just thought, 'Why not?' I don't care if you think of this as Kurama/Shizuru, because honestly, I _am_ a fan of the pairing, but I just can't see it happen in the anime/manga. :\ Well, here you go. Enjoy. (By the way, I have no clue where YuYu Hakusho takes place in Japan, so I just said Osaka. :\ Tokyo for YuYu Hakusho is _sooooo _over-rated!! xD (Also, I think the characters I used got into IC (in character) in the beginning of the fic, but then turned into OOC near the end of the fic! Another FYI. ^_^;)))

~*~

A twenty-something year old male walked down the busy streets of Osaka. It was a cool, lazy mid-March afternoon, but everyone seemed to be busy, pretty much running to get to wherever they needed to be.

But this man was not busy, though he did act like he was, trying to avoid contact with the many harassing females by hunching over, with a camouflage-hooded, pull-over sweatshirt, the hood hiding his hair and face.

Some women who were really vying for his attention elbowed him, but he ignored them by jerking away.

"Hey, who's the cutie?" he heard a woman ask her friend in a seductive tone. A gasp was heard.

"T-that's Minamino Shuiichi!" He mustered up his remaining strength to slap his forehead as he began to jog away from the spot. More gasps from the pedestrians were heard as a sudden group of fans began chasing the helpless fellow.

"Shuiichi!!" they all screamed in dreamy tones. He began to pick up his pace, his feet making quick, soft sounds as the fangirls began to close in on him, their screams starting to fade.

The whole block turned into a blur as the male's hood slid off his head. The women chasing him stopped and took a small break, catching their breath.

"H-he's too qui-quick f-for us," one blonde woman said in a huffy tone, pouting.

"I-I know," a brunette concurred. The man hadn't realized the women stopped chasing and kept running for the next few blocks before he took a quick glance on his right.

Then, he blinked and did a double take, slowing his steps. A pink neon-lit sign stood out from the other stores, he noted, but it was the quaint building.

"_So familiar…" _He looked back and saw the fangirls nowhere in eyesight. He had lost them quite some time ago. He groaned softly as he looked back at the small building.

It was small. Almost like a gift shop, he thought, but it was a bit bigger than that. The bricks, which were originally painted white, were now a dusty gray colour. An alley separated the small apartments that surrounded the tiny shop.

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" he pondered aloud, his right pointer finger tracing his cheek. His emerald eyes trailed back to the neon sign, which read **SHIZURU'S HAIR SALON**.

"Ahh… Kuwabara Shizuru," he said aloud in a calm voice. He then looked at the slightly dirty window. The large window had binds which were covering the inside of the building.

But a small corner was not covered. He noticed it right away and, looking back towards the sidewalk and the road, he crept towards the corner, got down on his knees, which dirtied his pants, and peeked through the small space.

Inside, he saw four women. One was a tall, lean woman who had more of a bored-out-of-her-mind look with long, auburn hair that reached his buttocks while wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt with a tan vest put over it.

Another woman sat on a chair, looking into the mirror that was, apparently, chatting with two teenagers, one a dirty blonde wearing more casual clothing, whereas, the other teen looked more gothic, with long, coal black hair and dark eyes while sporting a black, spider-webbed designed shirt with long, skinny jeans.

"_Her daughters, or relatives," _the male guessed. He continued to watch them as the woman, a dark-haired woman with now shortened curly hair, stood up and squealed. The blonde teen squealed with her while the other one rolled her eyes.

She mouthed 'Thank you' to the woman, the hair specialist, paid the woman, took her two relatives by the arms, and left the salon. The man immediately stood up, his knees aching as he brushed past the women.

He walk to the glass door of the salon, and grabbed the handle. He pulled on it, but it was locked. He bared his teeth as he looked at the sign, which was now a neon-green colour and read **CLOSED**. He rapped on the door, hoping the woman would hear.

Inside, the hair stylist was about to grab her gray sweater when she heard the rapping. She got a funny look on her face as she walked smoothly to the door and leaned against the wool blanket covering the glass.

"Can't you read the sign, buddy? I'm closed," she explained monotonously, then turned to walk away. He stopped, thinking he should leave.

"_No, I'll continue," _he thought, determined. He began to knock again, leaning against the cold glass. The woman inside got annoyed as she whipped towards the door. She took off the blanket and looked out, about to tell off the male, but then blinked.

"What the-? Kurama?" the woman stated, stunned. Her eyes had widened slightly, but then returned to normal. He gave her a small smile, then motioned toward the door handle. She looked down, then realized what he meant.

"Oh…" Her slender hand reached toward the lock and slowly unlocked it. It was so quiet when she opened the door, she could hear the breeze as Kurama walked in. Kurama took a few steps in before he examined his surroundings.

It was simple inside. Just a front desk with a few things cluttered, a phone attached to the left wall, a large mirror, and a few chairs, which were bolted into the hard, concrete floor.

The walls were painted a barely-there yellow, with a few pictures of Japanese models with different hair styles. He blinked in awe.

"Wow, it has a nice décor in here, Shizuru," he said in a surprised tone after a long moment of silence. The woman, Shizuru, placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, hello to you too," she said nonchalantly. He blinked in realization, looked back at the woman, and gave her a crooked smile.

"Hello Shizuru." She rolled her eyes as her lips twitched upward.

"Too late for that, Kitsune." Kurama blinked again, his expression calm. He leaned against a wall, giving her a shy smile.

"Well Shizuru, I just thought I'd stop by. It's been few years, hasn't it?" Shizuru blinked a few times, not responding, looking deep in thought. She then let out a soft sigh, her eyes closing lightly.

"It's been nearly six years, Kit," she said in a gentle tone. Kurama closed his emerald eyes as well, sighing quietly.

"It's been _too _long." She folded her arms before her head hung.

"Agreed." The two remained silent, both of them wanting one another to break the ice. Kurama balled up his fist and coughed into it. Shizuru opened her eyes slowly, looking towards the floor.

"So… What brings you to my humble abode?" she asked after awhile. Kurama opened his eyes and did a slight shrug, his broad shoulders looking crooked for a second.

"Like I said, I just thought I should stop by. Maybe we can catch up?" the kitsune suggested in a suave tone. Shizuru shrugged.

"Well, whatever… Hey... I've an idea." Despite his calm demeanor, Kurama couldn't help, but be a little excited. Shizuru sounded happier than he had ever heard her, meaning it _had _to be fun.

Then he saw her peachy hand grab a long comb and a hair tie. His face faltered slightly, but he gave a small gummy smile.

"Let me guess; You would like to fix my hair while we catch up?" Kurama said in an almost playful tone. Shizuru smirked, motioning to a chair. He let out a long, deep sigh as he slowly walked to the chair.

"So Kurama," Shizuru started in a calm tone, "where have you been all these years?" Kurama got comfortable in the chair before he shivered.

"Oh, you freezin'?" Shizuru asked emotionlessly. He nodded. The woman left the room for a second, then came out of a small closet. Shizuru put a small bed sheet over him. He quirked a crimson eyebrow at this.

"Umm… Is this-?" She nodded, looking like her normal self as she shrugged half-heartedly.

"Yes, I couldn't afford anything else, really. Business has been real slow over the past years. So slow, Kazuma has had to loan me cash that he made, just so I can pay the bills each month." Her voice sounded slightly watery, but Kurama saw in the reflection she had no intention of crying.

"Oh… Well… I'm sorry," Kurama said sincerely. Shizuru gave him a shy smile.

"It's fine… I just don't want him to worry about me, is all." She closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face. "But, before we get onto my life, what about your life?" Kurama blinked, then slightly flinched when he felt her long nails dig into his scalp as she made a part in the back of his head.

"Well… My job has taken me all over the world," he started softly, his emerald pearls staring into his blank reflection. "I studied theatre in California, in America-" Shizuru blinked in surprise, cutting him off with a breathless exclaim;

"Whoa, you turned into an _actor?! _I thought you'd study chemistry, or science, and become a scientist, or a chemist!" Kurama chuckled lightly at her reaction.

Of course, he had wanted to major in chemistry, but when he heard about acting, and the thrills of the job, the kitsune jumped on the idea and… Here he is now.

"Yes, I can see why you would think that," he stated smoothly. "My mother had been stunned as well. But, being able to go around the world…" He trailed off, looking dazed. Shizuru clicked her pink tongue.

"Rub it in, why doncha…" the elder muttered sarcastically. Kurama blinked out of his foggy thoughts.

"Sorry, Shizuru…" She sighed, closing her eyes and smirked.

"Whatever…" He laughed, filling the quiet room. Shizuru blinked at the sudden silence, then her long arm reached for a small stereo. She turned it on, and a piano playing carried on in the salon.

_Nobody knows who I really am…_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along_

_Who's gonna comfort me_

_And keep me strong?_

"Just because it seemed deathly in here," Shizuru said hastily. Kurama smiled.

"Well, I think it's fine." Shizuru winked at the mirror, making the redhead look down shyly.

"Anyways Kit, where were you, with the acting?" Kurama sighed, sounding almost exasperated.

"Ahh, my acting jobs take me all over the world. I've been to Fiji, New Zealand, Mexico, Italy, Peru, Russia, Germany, Sweden, and other exotic countries!" Shizuru began to comb his hair, raising an eyebrow casually.

"So, no goin' to the Moon yet?" Kurama bellowed out a deep chortle as Shizuru began to French braid his fiery red hair.

"No," he said slyly, "that's my _next _project." Shizuru stifled a chuckle as she continued with his hair.

"Well, make sure I'm in it. I could use some publicity," she mumbled quietly, pursing her lips into a tight, straight line. The kitsune looked a bit dull for a moment.

"Oh, I wish I could be just another person, like I was before. Publicity is terrible." Shizuru blinked as she fought the urge to grab a cigarette and a lighter. She had kicked the habit the year before, and was still having urges to light up.

"Really now? You mean you weren't well known around Meiou High?" she asked briskly. Kurama understood what she meant, and he snickered.

"Well, known worldwide, I should rephrase," he explained politely, then winced when the brunette tugged on his locks.

"Ahh… I think it would be a little fun to be in the public eye. I'd be getting rich, and Kazuma and Yukina wouldn't have to lift another finger again," she stated firmly as she grabbed a plastic spray bottle and pulled on the trigger.

Water particles sprayed gently, like a feather, on the silky, crimson locks as Shizuru took her black comb and ran its teeth through the hair.

"Eh. It's not really fun," Kurama spat out, clenching his fists. "If I could, I'd move back to Northern Osaka in a New York minute." Shizuru raised both eyebrows, acting surprised.

"Wow, a New York minute?" He nodded. "How fast is that?" He blinked, then he sighed softly, his rough hands rubbing his temples.

"It's just an expression in America," he grumbled softly. She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

"Whatever…" The two remained silent, hearing only the lyrics of the song.

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans leap out to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon, I can see the shore…_

"Well, enough of my superstar life," Kurama said quietly, feeling a slight tug at his hair. "What's been happening here, in Japan?" Shizuru shrugged, looking like she didn't give a damn.

"Oh, nothing special. The lovebirds got married, Kazuma and Yukina had three kids, twins and a boy, Botan and Koenma mated, Hiei doesn't visit anyone but Yukina. And me? I've just been working at my salon, barely making ends meet while I still struggle to kick the smoking habit." She huffed, tugging on a lock of Kurama's hair, making him bite his tongue while he fought back a yelp as a thought raced through his mind.

"_She stopped smoking? … Well, that's a good thing," _he thought cheerfully. But another rough tug ripped him out of his thoughts.

"No life whatsoever. No man, a tiny home, friends who barely visit, and getting idiotic customers who _never _know what to do inside the salon, just wanting some girl named 'Tulip'." A smirk slowly crept to Kurama's face.

"Tulip?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you saw that lady and her nieces leave the shop. The woman wanted a lady named 'Tulip'," she stated in a serious tone. Then, she sighed, sounding defeated.

"Turns out she came to the wrong salon. Gothic Lolita Niece just wanted to get the hell outta here, Blondie wanted to go to the right salon, but Ol' McDonald wanted to get her hair done right away." Kurama nodded, doing his best to understand his friend.

"I see..." He trailed off, and the song that had been playing earlier came to the few last lines.

_Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa stugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo_

_Sore mo suteki no tabi ne? Dore mo suteki na tabi ne?_

The silence became unnerving in both the people's ears. Shizuru did another tug on the kitsune's ruby red hair as Kurama closed his eyes, a small grin glued on his face. The brunette noticed, but remained focus on her objective. A slightly tanned hand balled up into a fist as Kurama coughed.

"Well, when you say 'lovebirds'…" Kurama started, rolling his eyes playfully. Shizuru tugged a lock of his hair.

"You, of all people, should know damn well who I mean!" she stated, trying to hide a growing gummy smile. He chuckled gently.

"So, when did Yusuke and Keiko get married?" he asked coolly. Shizuru shrugged, her eyes closing lightly as her hands worked with a mind of their own.

"Oh, four years ago, four and a half, maybe. I haven't paid _that _much attention to the clock," the elder Kuwabara said in a smooth tone as a male's voice suddenly came from the stereo, blaring;

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshsite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made__!_

Both of them jolted from the sudden lyrics. None of them had been paying attention to the music.

"Well, _that _certainly wakes up one," Kurama stated nonchalantly as Shizuru, a little shaken up, turned the volume down. She shook her head, breathing out slowly, her cheeks puffing as she cooled down.

"Yes, it certainly does," she said, her voice dripping with distain and sarcasm. He shrugged as Shizuru began to tie the hair piece at the end of the French Braid.

"So, have they had any kids?" Kurama asked quizzically. Shizuru didn't meet his eyes in the mirror, but he could sense she was grinning slyly.

"Nope. But… Kurama, if I tell you something, a secret, you wouldn't tell anyone else… Would you?" Shizuru asked in a hushed whisper. Kurama raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, Shizuru. You have my word," he assured her. She breathed in deeply before blurting out in a loud, cheerful tone;

"Keiko told me that she recently got off the pill, two months ago, she said." Kurama blinked, then smiled as the meaning of her words sank in. He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"So, they're going to start trying?" She nodded, her hair hiding her triumphant smile. She then let out a laugh. Her laugh sounded like new, silver bells clinking together softly. Just beautiful.

"Kazuma and Yukina said it was about time!" Shizuru exasperated. Kurama gave out a sigh happy sigh.

"Yes, those two were soul mates," he mumbled. Shizuru shrugged.

"Little Brother made it a little too obvious that he was in love with her," she pointed out. "He was always flirting with her."

"And Botan," Kurama piped up, acting like a small, naïve child. She gently bopped his head.

"Quiet, you!" she snarled. He bit his tongue again to keep from laughing. She glared at him. The red-haired kit could feel her beady eyes glowering at him, so he stopped.

She breathed in deeply, then she smirked towards the cement floor. He bent his head forward, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

After a few moments of complete, udder, and unnerving silence, Shizuru coughed loudly and gently tugged on a fistful of blood red hair.

"Oh yeah, and Red?" Kurama snapped his head up, looking at Shizuru's crooked smile. "You're free to go." He blinked, then stood up. His legs fell asleep, and he fell back into the chair, with dazed emerald eyes. Shizuru gave him a more bored look as she helped him up.

"Sober up," she teased. He stuck out his tongue a little bit, winking at her as a winning smile brought out his whole face.

"I will," he promised. "Oh, how long have I been here?" He looked down at his gold-encrusted wristwatch. Shizuru's jaw dropped at the luxury he could afford.

"Wow…" she whispered in awe, her eyes widening slightly. Kurama's eyes nearly popped out of his well-done face.

"Uh-oh, I've been here for nearly an hour!" The lean woman raised one eyebrow slowly, her eyes unglued from the priceless watch.

"What? Are you gonna be late for a flight, or something?" she asked curiously. He shook his head.

"I was going to go and see my mother at the house ten minutes ago," he remarked as he grabbed his sweater and threw it over his head. As his head poked out, he grabbed the braid and let it hang down.

The crimson braid hung down past to his muscular back. His spine stuck out a bit whenever the braid hit it. Kurama looked into the mirror as he frantically tied his shoe. He saw his French Braid clearly. His pearls widened slightly.

"Er, thanks Shizuru," he thank cordially. "It looks beautiful." Shizuru put a hand over her mouth lightly, hiding a growing, amused, toothy grin.

"You _do _realize you look something like 'Ranma ½', the girl version, right?" she asked through a fitful of giggles. Kurama quirked an eyebrow, giving Shizuru a confused look. She noticed and shook her head, still trying not to laugh too hard.

"O-oh, whenever I baby-sit Kazuma and Yukina's kids, they watch a show called 'Ranma ½'. You just look like the girl version of Ranma, is all," she explained dryly. He sighed as he turned to the exit.

"Well, it was nice to catch up with you again, Shizuru," he said joyously. "It's nice to talk to a woman that won't tackle me for a date." She shook her head, her hands on her hips as she smiled wryly.

"Whatever, Superstar. Later." He gave off an almost-too familiar two finger salute, smiling.

"Yes, goodbye, Shizuru." He turned and slid out of the salon, barely making a sound. His braid bounced as he began to run off in the West direction. Shizuru bent down and suddenly, a fire-drill sound blared. She jumped as she scrambled to a switch. She flipped it and leaned against a wall, slowly sliding to the ground as an angry growling was heard. The woman groaned painfully as her slender hand covered her lower stomach area.

"Damn that fox. He made me miss my lunch break."

~*~

Ripped Paper-Wings: Wow, I'm terrible at endings, aren't I? xD It was the only ending I could think of at the time… Well, I hope you enjoyed my failure, once again. :3 Oh yes, and the songs used were Rie Fu's "Life is like a Boat" (first _BLEACH _ending) and Gackt's "Redemption". (In order ^^ (But don't ask for the English translation, I have no clue! xD)) Yes, and I know what flamers are gonna type in their reviews, 'WTF wuz dis shid? TAKE IT OFF FFN NOW!' I'd type the same thing, actually. ^_^; Well, bye-bye!


End file.
